


A Day in the Life

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: June Fic-A-Day Challenge [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, amazing story generator, fic a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like living life as a handsome, rich tycoon-cum-badguy? Ian Quinn just wants to rob a bank. Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recoveringrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoveringrabbit/gifts).



> The 19th fic in my [Amazing Story Generator, Fic-A-Day challenge](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/post/120419056932/ive-been-thinking-for-a-while-that-id-like-to) for June. If you want to, you can send me a prompt of three numbers between 1 and 60.
> 
> Numbers: 27, 47, 17  
> Prompt: After a failed bank heist, a dashing tycoon thwarts an assassination attempt.

**6:00** **Wake Up**

The alarms blares out an 80's power ballad and he groans, slapping it into silence. With a yawn and a stretch, he slides out from between his silk sheets and pads into his luxurious en suite. After a brief stay under the waterfall shower head, he turns on the various jets for three blissful minutes of full body massage. Once he's wrapped in an Egyptian cotton towel, he presses a button on the vanity and the mirror instantly defogs. He stares at his face, tilting it this way and that, trying to decide if today is a day for a shave or some scruff.

**6:30 Breakfast**

He scans the various newspapers he gets delivered daily, paying special attention to the prices of his own stocks, and lifts his coffee cup from its saucer to be refilled. His plate is cleared from in front of him, and he enjoys a few leisurely moments with the NY Times crossword. He does it in pen.

**7:00 Commute**

His personal secretary catches him up on the business of the day on the way into the city. There is always a sheaf of papers to be gone over and signed. There are always emails that need to be sent. They are always, _always_ interrupted by a half-dozen phone calls and crises that need to be managed.

**8:00 Project Management**

Alone in his office, he focused on the task at hand, inputting the last pieces of data and compiling the code. With a few keystrokes, he set the wheels in motion. Today was the day that funding came through, and he didn't want to miss his window.

**9:30 Board Meeting**

His screens were filled with middle-aged men with frowns on their faces talking seriously about people with names like Red Skull, and it was all he could do not to laugh. Also, what was it about Hydra that they couldn't recruit people with a bit more of a Black Widow vibe to them? He jotted a note in his iPad to talk to the Marketing Department. He'd get them to mock something up for him. Anything would be better than what they were doing now.

**10:30 Thai Massage**

Everyone needs a vice or two, and this was one of his. It was the only way he could ever relax after dealing with those goons.

 **11:15** **Project Updating**

He logged into the server to check how the funds were moving and made sure his tracks were being erased behind him. Nothing pissed him off more than sloppy code. Especially when it was his own.

**11:30 Working Lunch**

Raina was a welcome respite from the rest of his day, and he enjoyed their conversation as she brought him up to speed on Centipede. He tried again to woo her over to Quinn Worldwide, but she had an almost fanatical loyalty to her work, and nothing he ever offered her would cause her to change.

**1:00 Shareholders Meeting**

One of his VP's was in the middle of a quarterly projections presentation when his iPad suddenly turned red. Excusing himself from the meeting, he rushed to his office and logged in. Someone was hacking his system. Someone was shutting him down.

Pulling his chair closer to his desk, he shouted at his assistant to cancel the rest of his day.

**8:00 Drinks**

He heaved an exhausted sigh as he dragged himself into his home. Months of planning. Weeks of setup. Hours upon hours of coding. All for nothing. He poured himself a generous tumbler of scotch and then just grabbed the bottle instead. Taking a swig, he moved over to his floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the Bay.

Funding day was a bust, and with it his plans for the next phase of Quinn Worldwide. His investors would be... displeased.

He squinted into the night sky, peering at a red dot on the horizon that seemed to be growing larger. Getting out his phone, he called up his home security app and started a scan. A few seconds later, he swore under his breath.

Taking another swig, he moved back to the door and waved to his driver.

They were ten minutes away when his house exploded.

 **10:00** **Bed**

He spit out his mouthwash and dried his face with a towel before padding over to his bed. Slipping under the covers, he checked to make sure that his realtor has been added to his schedule for the following morning and checked in on the progress of the worm he'd set up to trace his hacker. It was moving slowly, but that was the design. By the time it reached its destination, the hacker would be celebrating a job well done. They wouldn't realize until it was too late that he was stealing that money back again.

Placing his phone on his night stand, he rolled over and smiled at his bed mate. His assistant always knew what he needed. He'd definitely be getting a raise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so dull guys, but for the first time all month I didn't have a funny/cracky idea for a prompt.


End file.
